poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion
Pooh's Adventures of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/video game crossover film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown whent he film will be made. Plot The Announcer (voiced by George Lowe) decides to take the day off and watches various Cartoon Network shows. However, he finds an unknown force causing the worlds of each show to be destroyed, with villains led by Bowser Koopa and the Ancient Minister (as well as their families and recruits) jumping between worlds and many heroes becoming corrupted. The Announcer watches the events unfold, beginning with Ben Tennyson (along with Winnie the Pooh, Bloom, Simba, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, Gwen, and their friends) traveling to Chowder's world in pursuit of Vilgax. Ben defeats a corrupted Chowder, freeing him from possession, but Vilgax escapes, and Chowder's world is engulfed in static. Chowder, Ben, Pooh, and the others are pulled back to Bellwood, where they are attacked by a corrupted Buttercup. She too is freed, and after a battle with Ultimate Kevin Levin, Ben's world too begins to fade. However, Dexter arrives and rescues them with a dimension capsule before the world is destroyed. The allied heroes then use the capsule to travel between the worlds of many different shows, defeating the displaced villains while freeing the corrupted heroes and recruiting them to their cause before each world can be destroyed. Having gathered a large team of heroes, the dimension capsule prepares to make one more warp to save the universes, but it spontaneously explodes, leaving the heroes floating in an empty void. The world around them coalesces as the mastermind behind the events is revealed to be the announcer's remote control, which transforms into a sentient giant robot. The remote control traps the heroes and prepares to destroy them, but the group inadvertently summons Captain Planet, who frees them all. The combined heroes defeat the remote control, turning it back to normal. Ben and Dexter reinsert the batteries, restoring all the worlds and returning everyone to their respective homes. The announcer laments that he no longer has a remote and now must stand up and change the channel himself, pondering the idea of getting a lava-man to change the channel for him with a giant lever instead. Trivia * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, SpongeBob SqaurePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Jack Skellington, Zero, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Lady Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit, Ninjor, Robo Knight, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, The Clone Troopers, Zordon, Alpha 5, The Ghostbusters, Tomax Oilver, Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Shenron, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asamo Soto, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, LeShawna, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Ella, Samey, Topher, Leonard, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Devin, Brody, MacArthur, Sanders, Dawyne, Junior, Reef, Fin McCloud, Emma (Stoked), Lo Ridgemount, Ty Ridgemount, Brosph, Johnny, Caitlin Cooke, Jen Masterson, Jonesy Garcia, Jude Lizowski, Nikki Wong, Wyatt Williams, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Chef McElroy, The Penguins of Madagascar, The Digidestind and their Digimon, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Courage, Finn and Jake, Mordecai and Rigby, Gumbal and Darwin, The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sam, Clover, Alex, Iago, The Bowser Family, The Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, Harry and Marv, The Psycho Rangers, Giovanni, 009 Domino,The Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Kaa, Arthur and Cecil, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Madame Medusa, Percival Mcleach, Gaston, Clayton, Frollo, Mother Gothel, Varian, Lady Tremaine, The Evil Queen, Rasputin, Rothbart, Ruber, Commander Rourke, Helga Sinclair, Shan-Yu, Oogie Boogie, Evil Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter, Dr. Draken, Shego, Slade, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dr. Blowhole, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Justin, Ezekiel, Scarlett, Max, Sugar, Amy, Josee, Jacques, Kelly (Stoked), Tricia Holmes, The Crime Empire (The Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, The Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, The Fearsome Five, Steelbeak, and Ammonia Pine), Saddam Hussein, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Darla Dimple, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisly Paver, Rex, and Team Rocket (Cassidy & Butch) will guest star in this film. * In this crossover film, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Jack Skellington, Zero, The Ninja Turtles, Splinter, The Power Rangers, Lady Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit, Ninjor, Robot Knight, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, The Clone Troopers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Tomax Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Shenron, The Digidestind and their Digimon, Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma, Bugs, Daffy, Ed, Edd/Double D, Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Finn, Jake, Gumball, Darwin, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppale, Rufus, Sam, Clover, and Alex, will be with Ben Tennyson, Chower, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mac, and Bloo in the Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends levels, while Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Aasami, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, LeShawna, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Ella, Samey, Topher, Leonard, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Devin, Brody, MacArthur, Sanders, Dwayne, Junior, Reef, Fin, Emma (Stoked), Lo, Ty, Brosph, Johnny, Caitlin, Jen, Jonesy, Jude, Nikki, Wyatt, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Chef, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Courage, Mordecai, Rigby, and Iago, will be with Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, and Numbuh 1 in the Flapjack and Kids Next Door levels. They will split up before they meet with each other again in the Dexter's Laboratory level. * The Villain recruits will each work with Vilgax, Father, and Mojo Jojo until the final battle, while Bowser, The Ancient Minister and their families will reveal themselves to the heroes in the final battle. * This crossover film will include a new version of the song "It Will All Be Mine" from Pokemon Live! for Bowser, the Ancient Minister, and the other guest villains to sing. * Also in this crossover film, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Courage, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, will make special guest appearances in this film due to them being Cartoon Network characters and it is shown in the beginning their worlds being destroyed by the villains, however they escape through a portal and meet up with and join Pooh and his friends. Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Video Game crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Cartoon Network Crossover